Hear No Evil ((todoroki x OC))
by SIMSOLYI
Summary: She who is a face, a girl with the Quirk over the thing she doesnt have. He who is a shield, hiding and moving away from potential risks that could affect him. When you put two people that seem to perfectly hate yet support one another, sometimes the ending is nicer than it seems at first.
1. Almost like a Carnival

The girl, she was smiling so hard. The circus was a complete reflection of her own personality. Or was it a lie?

"Round up, for the last act of the day, done by the one and only, mostly requested, Sound Synthesizer!" I read the lips of the announcer to pace and time myself before I went out to do my act.

It was all about the timing. The timing that i had no choice, but to get right. Absolutely right.

Everyone, all around me seemed to be screaming and yelling and shouting and cheering. Pointless. Not that I could hear any of it.

As soon as the announcer had finished his introduction speech to me, I timed my act by thesecond.I couldn't lose the timing, because it was all I had.

All this training to get the timing right. To perform properly, to do everything correctly. Just for one goal, that didn't even belong to me, almost seemed pointless. But it was a way out. Out of seeing people I didn't want to see anymore, I would impress the U.A teachers and get them to accept me, even if I wouldn't be able to take the examination.

Hell, I couldn't lose this chance not only because it was my ticket out of here, but also because the U.A teachers were nice enough to even come here, and believe me in my Quirk enough to want to watch my show as my acceptance evaluation.

And I wasn't going to let that chance go away.

I smiled the brightest smile I could as I whipped my hands out, a hypothetical string of tune strung out from my arm. To others, an exciting upbeat song would have played while the string of tune strung out, to me, there was nothing and it was all about the timing.

Slowly, I warped my emotions as if I was going to be afraid of the string. Teetering over and over again on purpose, on my own string, I feigned fear and torture, the two feelings I felt most when I received this Quirk.

And no matter how much I didn't want to work with my Quirk, it would be the reason why I got out today.

With the snap of my fingers, the string snapped at where I was teetering. To the audience, the sound of a song bring abruptly brought to an end would be heard.

As I fell from the highpoint I was at, my feet kicked the air around me, gathering all the cheers and gasps that were once in the air and as soon as those noises were collected, a disc of sound was created below me, allowing me to float on the air upon this disc, as though the disc was actual music floating about the air.

I acted as though I was relieved, and I looked over at the judges. I couldn't read their lips from so far away, but this would be all I would do to try to impress them. Taking it too far would ruin my chances too much.

As soon as the disc allowed me to land of the ground, it disappeared as fast as it was created. And the whole circus gathered at the bottom floor, only to thank the audience for joining us.

I looked over to the U.A. teachers to assess my chances of getting into the school. Their faces had shown no emotion, but after all those years of looking at faces because I couldn't hear voices, I knew better. They were impressed, theyhadto be. And I knew right there and then that my chances of getting into U.A. high school was affirmed.

"It's your first day at U.A. today darling, are you sure you'll be alright?" I read the lips of my mother. What kind words were seeping through her lying mouth at this moment.

I shrugged and grabbed my headphones and left the house, not acknowledging the fact that my mother had prepared a congratulatory breakfast for me. She didn't deserve that acknowledgement. Even my father knew better than to treat me as though I was normal, when they were the ones who ruined me.

I slipped on the headphones and began walking to the school. Although I would never be able to hear anything, it didn't mean that I wanted to explain why I was in this state. I would just show the smiling, cheerful self that the people at the circus were used to. And with these headphones I would be able to get away with not having to speak with others.

It was good for me either way.

As soon as I reached the class, 1-A I chose the seat at the corner of the classroom. There was no one in the class yet. Not a single person.That's what happens when you head over 3 hours earlier than expected time huh.

But it was better that way. I felt more at ease with having to please myself rather than the faces of others.

As soon as I put my headphones down, I felt a vibration, a voice that shook the air. Although I couldn't hear it, I knew someone was there.

As soon as I turned my head around I met eyes with a bi-coloured hair boy, one side snow white, one side dark red, with heterochromic eyes, one side turquoise and the other gray. But that didn't surprise me anymore. The people at the circus were all freaks, we were all different and ruined in our own way, thats why we were chucked in there in the first place.

"Do you mind repeating that," I said in sign language. He didn't seem to understand so I found a scrap piece of paper and a pencil that was on the desk I was at and scribbled down what I wanted to write.

"I said, are you a student here? Did you get the wrong place?" I read his lips, and mine in turn frowned with sourness for a few milliseconds before I replaced it with a presentable smile as I did with everyone else.

"No, I've got the right place, thanks for your concern,"I wrote down on a clean piece of paper he had managed to conjure up from somewhere.

"Why areyouhere so early then?" the boy said once again in a neutral yet seemingly accusatory tone.

"And I could say the same to you."

We had a small stare-off before he finally decided that I wasn't worth his time, just like what everyone else thought of me, before I broke and destroyed everything.

But it was fine by me. I only ever wanted to put my own mind at ease.


	2. Oh, the Greatness of Underestimation

I felt the harsh vibrations of a school bell chiming violently. And right at that moment, students began streaming in continuously. chattering as they went about with one another. In a way, that was good for them. But to me, connections were weaknesses that were bound to destroy you. Because the more you loved something, the more you wished for it to be better and it wouldn't be long before you destroyed it completely to suit your tastes.

"Ooh ooh, hello hello hello there!" I somehow managed to read the lips of a bright girl, jumpy and almost airy as compared to the surroundings, "My name's Ochaca Uraraka! It's great to see someone new here. Everyone else almost gets along with everyone else it seems too good to be true..."

She continued her rambling, but it was too fast and excited for me to catch much of it afterwards. And for once, something made me laugh because she seemed so pure and truly exhilerated to be in the school, almost like how I would act to keep my cover.

She would be the perfect person to observe and learn from.

Before I was even able to strike up a proper conversation with her, a boy of grand demeanor came into the classroom, debating with one other boy of sloppy behaviour to remove his leg from the desktop. It was then that I caught the eye of thebi-coloured everything boy from this morning. He was staring, analysing almost, of everyone. He didn't say a word, merely obsevrved, as if no one in the classroom was truly worth his time. If I wasn't wrong, he would have come into this school through special recommendations, although either way it didn't matter to me, because Iwouldtake him down if I had to.

"Hey hey, what's your name?" my focus turned back to the bouncy happy girl.

"Otonari Kotone,"I wrote on the same piece of paper from this morning,"Nice to meet you."

Uraraka seemed extremely excited to have finally made a friend that she was jumping so much from her expectations of this school, trying to share them with me while also trying to keep herself contained from the excitement.

Suddenly, a man entered the classroom, his eyes looking dark and he has waves of curcly long hair streaming on his face. Despite the obvious obstruction due to his hair, he seemed unbothered by it.

I could never understand why one wouldn't tie their hair if they had long hair. Even I did so, and I was trying to play myself off as an easygoing and aloof person.

Before we knew it, he barked instructions that I obviously couldn't hear, but Uraraka could and she proceeded to drag me to the changing room with her, I guess for PE?

"Hey, so I was wondering from earlier, whatisyour Quirk?" Uraraka asked while I waited for her to change completely.

I flinched at the question a little, before I held the piece of paperagain and wrote,"Well, you'll see soon, won't you?"

"Ah, that's true," Uraraka seemed unfazed by my not answering, "Well, its time to go go go!"

And she literally dragged me out onto the gathering field. Like really she dragged me out of enthusiasm. As in, my face was almost face first to the ground kind of drag. Sure, she seemed harmless, but she definitely knew how to maneuver herself and she definitely wasn't as weak as she was coming off as.

"Well, just so you know, the punishment for coming in last is, expulsion," Aizawa Shouta, our homeroom teacher, explained the layout of today's first lesson.

Learn to pace yourself, be careful of what's going on around you, then strike.

The voice I couldn't even hear for myself repeated within my mind.

The first component to the five tests we had was sprinting. I didn't love running, but I didn't hate it either.

When it was my turn, I braced myself and saw what I could depend on. The wind blowing against the ground that day made a harsh, but quick sound. And that was my ticket to my short time.

Immediately, I gathered the short spans of sound and solidified them, stabilising them before I went. As soon as the word 'go' was heard, the sound disc went ahead as I released my constraint on it. Sure the speed sound was slower than light, but it was quick too, and easier to manipulate. At the end of the test, I finished in 4.17 seconds.

I would do well for this component. I would do well in this school. I wasn't about to be removed of my chances of escaping.

Someone caught my eye. A boy of power so strong and so imporperly wielded that his finger broke when he used his Quirk. His black curly hair had been dancing in the blowing wind as he threw the last test, a ball throw of some sorts, such a far distance away with impeccable effort. And his execution of his Quirk was beautiful too.So why did he break his finger? Izuku Midoriya, what are you doing?

As soon as the lesson ended, Uraraka dragged me to go speak with the impressive boy before she had scolded him into going to the healing centre... again?

Something big must've happened during general admissions examinations.

It was not before long that the first day of school officially starting had ended, and as everyone was streaming back home, I found myself leaving Uraraka in the hands of Izuku as I waited for almost everyone to leave before I left for my 'home' as well.

I stalked into one of the back alleys of the school, before covering myself in a hoddie that hid my school uniform from others to prevent suspicion. It wasn't before long that I reached my 'home', the circus.

No one could know I was here, or that I belonged here except th U.A. teachers. The secret was too grave of one that if released, could not only harm my fellow circus-mates but also the people who knew of the secret.

And that wasn't a risk worth taking.

I was about to head toward the circus back entrance when the sounds in the air seemed off. Almost as though someone was hitching their breath to prevent from being discovered.

No one from this part of the country would ever do that. All of us were almost born into rouge as our first instinct. We didn't think to bother planning before facing one another.

I turned behind, observing and staring at the seeming blank space of nothing there but buildings, dead plants and more buildings.

But there was definitely a curious cat around there. And they were something I couldn't risk letting in.

I felt the faint vibrations in the air, and slowly walked toward the source, preparing a tight noose using a string of tune to strangle the person with. The faint paces of breath led me to behind a pillar,classic.

As soon as I pretended to walk past the pillar, there was a sudden shift in movement and immediately twisted the loose ends of the string around the string of tune around the person's arm, tugging them towards me before reaching to tighten the noose around their neck.

They mustn't live.

But then they twisted to let me see their face and I panicked. It was him again.

The bi-coloured boy, Todoroki Shouto.


End file.
